


A Cardinal in Need

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Crying, Desperation, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, Multi, NSFW, Omorashi, Pee, Public Humiliation, Tears, Urine, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Just his luck, to be pulled into a conversation with the two leader at the worst time.





	A Cardinal in Need

**Author's Note:**

> I've been craving that Rat man omo, but also having Nihil and Imperator being nice to Copia so why not combine the two? (Aka: Ghoulie is being very self indulgent)

"Come Papa, you know that method doesn't work." The Sister mused.  
  
"But Sister, it seemed to work on you, did it not?" There was a flirting tone in the man's voice as he spoke

  
The sister scoffed, gently whacking him in the chest with her hand, "Behave yourself, Papa." She murmured as they shared a small chuckle.  
  
As the two continued to speak, the voices became garbled white noise to the Cardinal. His knuckles grew white from gripping onto the fabric of his cassock, thighs pressing together.  
  
His mind was too preoccupied with keeping himself from a potentially demotion worthy situation. He had been pulled into the conversation without warning as he was walking from his office back to his room to retire for the evening. The Cardinal couldn't say no or make them pause for his own needs, it sounded important the way he had been ushered in but, now it seemed to be derailing.

He shifted, paying the price of the extra cup of coffee he had drank after supper. Falling asleep at his desk would have been far better than this situation. At least then he'd be alone, it could be blamed on overworking.

He looked to the two, his chest growing heavy when they were still seemingly occupied in the midst of their playful banter.  
  
Had he not had the urgent need to pee, Copia would have felt more like a disgusted teenager watching his parents flirt. The Cardinal screwed his eyes shut for a moment, slipping his hand between legs as the surge of desperation ran through him. Anything for a momentary relief.  
  
"Cardinal?"  
  
Copia went stiff, he opened his eyes to see both Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil looking to him. Slowly he placed his hands to his sides, his cassock creased from where he had been holding.  
  
His tounge was like tar when the two elders looked to him. Cardinal felt small, or maybe the empty room had suddenly grew far more vast and large.  
  
"I-I," he began the wave in his voice caused the Papa to cock his brow in curiosity, "Nothing." He swallowed thickly, shaking hands finding stability as he grasped onto his grucifix.  
  
Papa Nihil glanced to the Sister, his cataracted eyes portraying what he thought. Imperator nodded before bringing her attention back to the Cardinal, stepping into his small bubble.  
  
"Cardinal?"  
  
"Yes, Sister?"  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, a tenderness in her eyes as she spoke, "Are you positive everything is alright? You're sure you aren't, in need of something are you?"  
  
Copia's eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but her. His knees began to buckle as the knot of anxiety tightened in his gut. He couldn't admit to this, he was already deterring the conversation enough as is. Cardinal tried to speak, move, anything to respond. But his bladder had other thoughts mind.  
  
Copia let out a sharp gasp as he doubled over at the waist. Hot fluid began to trickle out, quickly becoming a flood of the breaking damn. Saturating the front of his slacks; the floor beneath him glistened in the light of the approaching dusk as the pale puddle grew under his shaking legs.  
  
The silence after the hissing stream tapered off was deafening. Copia's chest heaved as his body came down from the bliss of relief, the reality sunk in instantaneously.  
  
He just wet himself infront of the two leaders of the church.  
  
Tears threaten to fall as they brimmed in his mismatched eyes. Humiliation burned in the back of his tighting throat when the soft sound of squeaking wheels came closer.  
  
"Cardinal, look up."  
  
The command was simple yet so difficult. Slowly the younger man's head lifted, meeting the gaze of the two standing infront of him. How badly he wanted to just dart away but he stood still, body shivering as the warmth began to cool, the material clinging to his skin.  
  
"I'm-I apologize for this, yo-your dark excellencies." His voice barley audible above the stuttering and cracking.  
  
He flinched when hands ran over his face, softly cupping his jaw. Sister Imperator shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, Copia. It was just an accident."  
  
"Bu-but-"  
  
"We know that you wish to keep up with us but, Cardinal, you cannot neglect your needs to better ours."  
  
The Cardinal let out a shakey breath, sniffling as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

Being consoled like a child for something he could have prevented, it made his stomach knot once more, he was upset, at himself for not being able to control his body, was this someone they would want to see take charge? Someone who couldn't even wait to use the washroom?

Nihil could see the shame and anguish on the Cardinal's face, he felt remorseful for him. It was to a degree, the fault of their tangent for causing the man to have the accident.

  
"Cardinal. We aren't mad."  
  
The deeper voice took him out of his self deprecating thoughts. The Papa was looking at him, a veined hand pressed against his shoulder, keeping him from quivering.  
  
"These things, they happen to everyone. We just wish you would have spoken up is all."  
  
The Sister nodded in agreement.  
  
"And," he continued, "It was kinda obvious you had to go."  
  
"Obvious?" The warmth burning Copia's ears.  
  
Sister Imperator nodded once more, "We've been around long enough to tell what's a movement of restlessness and what is a 'pee dance'. You aren't exactly sublet in your dancing abilities." She lightly chuckled, not in a taunting or cruel manner but rather, in a gentle way, to lighten the mood of the room.  
  
A small smile grew on the Cardinal's lips. His racing heart slowly returned to normal as the soft words of understatement stuck. He bowed slightly, "I am really sorry thou-"  
  
"Oh hush now, no harm no foul as they say. Now, go get cleaned up, we can finish this conversation tomorrow." The Sister said, her fingers brushing away the stray tears before leaving his face.  
\--  
After the door closed and the two elders made their separate path from the Cradinal. Imperator lightly nudged the older man as they continued to walk.  
  
"He reminds me so much of you in your youth."  
  
The Papa let out a gruff chuckle, "I don't know what you're talking about, Sister."  
  
"Well remember your first meeting with the Olde one? Oh I couldn't tell whether or not you had pissed yourself out of fear or anxiety.."  
  
Papa Nihil let out a soft groan of embarrassment as the Sister went on with her storytelling.  
  
He glanced back at the now empty hall for a moment, preircing his lips together; maybe the Cardinal had more in common with him, his bloodline than he had previously thought.


End file.
